


Slaine Troyard the Dating Sim

by Ghostfriendly



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: AU, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostfriendly/pseuds/Ghostfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Aldnoah.Zero the gamebook. Because our choices make us what we are, far more than our abilities.</p><p> Chpt 4- Asseylum chapter.</p><p>(I don't own any of these series, A-1 Pictures, Olympus Knights and the respective copyright holders do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inaho chapter

**1.**

You are Slaine Troyard, child of Terra, soldier of Vers. In the last week you've shot your commander, deserted your Landing Castle, desperately searched across the Pacific in your Sky Carrier, and defeated a Versian Countess in battle. Now Princess Asseylum, the girl you’ve offered up your life to protect, has bust out of a cliff face at the helm of a flying battleship.

“Princess! At last, I’ve found you!”

“Why were you searching for the Princess? On your side, only the conspirators after her life knew she wasn't dead.”

The monotone voice comes over your radio. Orange, the mysterious, lethal Terran Kataphract pilot riding beneath your Sky Carrier. A minute ago, you were fighting beside him. How can he suspect you? How is it conceivable that you could hurt the Princess? What are you going to reply?

**A: I wanted to protect her (she’s the reason I’m alive) ‒ Go to chpt 1, para 2 ******

**B: Take me to the Princess (she can vouch for me) ‒ Go to chpt 2, para 1 ******

**C: If I meant to harm the Princess, why did I just protect your ship? ‒ Go to chpt 1, para 3 ******

**D: I saw her alive in Shinawara. None of my superiors believed me ‒ Go to chpt 1, para 4 ******

**2.**

“Why? Did you know her personally?”

“Yes! She’s kind, gracious, beautiful…she truly wanted peace between Terra and Mars!”

“What foods does she dislike? What’s her favourite colour?”

“What? How could I ask her such things, just take me to her‒!”

Your whole body shakes, as the Carrier’s right hand engine blows. Seconds later, you’re falling into the sea.

**‒ Go to chpt 2, para 1**

**3.**  
“Answer the question I asked, Bat.”

“Answer mine. Orange.”

“Very well. You were competing with the Spider-Kat for Princess Asseylum's head.”

“No! I saw her in Shinawara!”

“You were in Shinawara? With that Pillbug? Hunting down the Princess?”

Your whole body shakes, as the Carrier’s right hand engine blows. Seconds later, you’re falling into the sea.

****

**‒ Go to chpt 2, para 1**

****

**4.**  
“Why not?”

“…I’m a Terran. Like you.” 

(Why does it feel shameful, admitting what you’ve spent years being scorned and abused for?)

“…really?” 

Orange is silent; something has finally surprised him.

“Take me to the Princess. Use the radio, say I’m Slaine Troyard! I’m here, for her...”

“You won’t be able to see the Princess at once. Do you have a problem with being arrested the moment you set foot on that Battleship?”

****

**A: Do you mean…to exploit her for you own ends? ‒ Go to chpt 1, para 5 ******

**B: Just call her on the radio! ‒ Go to chpt 1, para 6 ******

****

**5.**  


“As a Terran, wouldn’t they be your ends as well?”

The voice is icy cool, even as you can barely hold back from turning the Carrier's guns on him.

“My loyalty is to the Princess!”

“Then land us on that Battleship before your fuel cuts out. Then step out, with your hands on your head. If you want to help her, it's the only way. Bat.”  


“Very well. Orange.”

You finally breath out, and swing the Carrier round. The hanger doors open up in front of you.

Princess Asseylum forces her way into the hanger, past the row of U.E. soldiers aiming guns. She cries out your name. You still have to spend a week in the brig, but a smile never leaves your face. Your interrogators are coldly suspicious of you, but Mars has made you used to the cold.

Then you spend the happiest afternoon of your life, laughing over your adventures with the Princess, Eddelritto and Orange. She thanks you. She says you were wonderfully brave. Your only care is that she seems to smile too much at Orange, for a boy she’s only just met. She has so much to say about his cleverness, courage, unflappability and the many other good qualities he certainly does possess. She even says that she first saw seabirds with him, while you were locked in the brig. And he told her why the sky was blue...

"You should be less familiar with the Princess, Orange." You tell him outside, through gritted teeth.

"I'll be no more familiar than I must be to protect her, Bat." 

"You still don't trust me? You think I can't protect the Princess? If that's true, you should have dumped me in the sea back then!"

"Sorry about that. I can see you're devoted to Princess Asseylum. And I expect everyone on this ship to help protect her; how much help you will be, I'm sure we'll find out before long." He walks away before you're capable of speech. Those calm, dark eyes are truly infuriating. While frustration roars in your chest, Orange seems impossible to hurt.

"Mars-man? You're asking a lot about Inaho today," His friend Calm tells you, next day, as you work in the stores together, "Sure you don't like him _that ___way?"

"Don't be absurd. I just want to know where he's come from. What he respects."

"Baka! Can't you tell he likes the Princess?" Inko snaps at him. You look away, with every possible sign of embarrassment

"I couldn't...she's far above me..."

"I totally get that, man! But that dignity just makes her the best..."

"Hmph! Slaine, you do your best with the Princess! (Then maybe I'd have a chance with Inaho...)"

You ought to admonish their disrespect, but you don't. Talking like this feels almost like you have friends. And the Princess is safe. it's all rather like a dream.

Then the day comes when the Princess is nearly strangled in the shower‒with the pendant you gave her! Orange tells you to do compressions on her chest. You comply in tears, as the Captain and Inko stand back, and Inaho takes her mouth. At least he trusts you to help. At least he's calm, as he saves her life.

****

Then Rayet appears. The Martian agent who attacked the Princess, pointing a gun at her‒  


**A: Move in front of the Princess ‒ Go to chpt 1, para 8 ******

**B: Steal Inaho’s gun and shoot Rayet ‒ Go to chpt 1, para 7 ****  
**

**C: Do nothing that might endanger the Princess ‒ Go to chpt 1, para 9 ******

****

**6.**  
“Tsk. How would she know you are this ‘Slaine Troyard’? What would you try to pull while I was focused on her?”  
“Wait! Are you…?”  
Your whole body shakes, as the Carrier’s right hand engine blows. Seconds later, you’re falling into the sea.  
**‒ Go to chpt 2, para 1**

****

**7.**  
You almost have it, when Orange seizes your hand. The aggressive move is all the push Rayet needs to squeeze the trigger.

You kick out at Orange, finally have the gun. Aim it at Rayet. Knowing you’re far too late, but the bullet punching through your forehead is gentler than the sight behind you would be. The Princess dead, because of you. No, because of him-  
END

 **8.**  


“It’s okay, Slaine. This is all my fault‒”  


“What are you saying, Princess? You came to earth striving for peace, with nothing but gracious love for her people! You’re my reason…you carry our hope of peace! I cannot let you die.” You turn to Rayet, and tap your forehead. “I’m a traitor who defected to Mars. Shoot me, if you want. Right here.”  


Orange sighs‒clearly this is all too operatic for his tastes. He raises an eyebrow when Asseylum leans into your scar coated back, weeping softly. Rayet tries to shoot herself‒she never had the will to shoot Asseylum‒but Orange tackles her and takes the pistol.  


You hate the idea of the Princess attacking Castle Saazbaum, but she finally assures you, this is her duty. What she feels she has to do. She takes your hand.  


"Slaine, thank you. You...gave me a reason to stay alive." 

“Take care of the Princess, Orange.” You tell him, “Promise me.”  


“Promise. Bat.” He sticks out his hand; you shake. It hurts that he’s with the Princess, not you; but there's no one in the world you'd rather entrust with her safety.  


You’re on the Duecalion when Count Saazbaum’s giant Kataphract blows it out of the sky. With blood in your eyes from the crash, you stagger out into the Landing Castle. Fight your way to the Aldnoah chamber. Shooting your way through many Martian soldiers, very like the ones that abused you for years. Finally, you see Princess Asseylum, next to the darkened Aldnoah drive. Her arms locked around Orange, and his around her.

It takes time, but you finally lower your gun. Saazbaum’s ruined Kat lies behind them; Orange looks even more injured than you. With a heavenly smile of relief, the Princess Asseylum sees you. Stretches out a hand.

"Thank you, Slaine. You saved me as well. And we showed them. Terra and Vers truly can have peace."

"Princess..." Slowly, you take the hand she gives you. "We should go back to the Deucalion." 

"Yes, we must." She squeezes your hand and his. Shuts her eyes, "But if we could stay here forever...it might be all I could desire in the world."

All three of you walk away from the dead Aldnoah chamber, hand in hand. The next day, Asseylum calls up her grandfather with the re-activated audience chamber, and the war is as good as over.  


-0-

“So what are your plans now, Viscount?” Inaho asks you, about a year later, at the reception of Princess Asseylum’s wedding to Viscount Klancain.  


“I don’t know. I just thought…”  


“I know. It’s not as easy as saving the Princess." You both sigh, and finish your drinks, "We couldn't bring her complete happiness anyway. Maybe not even now.”  


“She looked _very_ happy...”  


“Still. That look she gave you, coming down the aisle?”  


“Yes. I…think I hope I never forget it. I'm sorry‒” 

"It's okay. It was her choice." And you'll never know if those unchanging eyes hide tears of regret. 

"How did you...get so strong?"

“You could come to Japan and see. Thats where Yuki-nee and I grew up. I hear Mars is sending more diplomats to earth.”  


"That's... _yes_ , unless you're going somewhere else now?”  


“No; I mean to study physics at Todai. I think you'd do well there yourself. You could learn what really makes the sky blue.”  


_“Excuse me?” _  
__

END

 **9.**  


Orange tackles Rayet and saves the Princess. Orange won’t let you punish Rayet for what she did. Insists on the Princess attacking Castle Saazbaum, over-riding your objections without a sweat. At Asseylum’s wedding to Viscount Klancain, she gives one long look back at Inaho, the moment before she says I do. You can't tell how he feels about it, and you don't care.  


You go back to Count Cruhteo. Now you’re a knight he can’t beat you too badly, but he hates you for making a fool of him. You spent the rest of your life trying to improve the lot of common Martians and forget that Kaizuka Inaho ever existed.  


END


	2. Saazbaum chapter

**1. ******

You are Sir Slaine Troyard, Knight of Vers, child of Terra. Since the day you saved the man who left the love of your life in a coma, you haven’t had a single dream. By day you wage a useless war for Count Saazbaum’s Grand Ambition. By night you keep a useless vigil over your sleeping beauty under glass. Not that days and nights are different in space. Not that these days are different from when waited for father to notice your existence, or dreamed that Count Cruhteo might spare just one of your mistakes its beating.

****

****

Until today.

****

****

“Everyone, hear me! I adopt Sir Slaine Troyard as my son, here and now!”

****

****

You never dreamed of this. If Saaazbaum dies now, you get everything. The strength to protect the Princess without him. To make your new father’s dream‒no! Asseylum's dream of peace‒into shining reality. And you could look on your reflection, in Princess Asseylum’s stasis tank, without seeing a servant of the traitor who put her there.

****

****

You look up at Saazbaum. Your father? The steering force of your life, since Cruhteo’s death, for better and worse. The Noble who dreams of a Kingdom, where no Martian will ever be made to suffer like you. The first man who gave you an ounce of respect or trust. Giving you everything.

****

****

You want to forgive him. But how can you? What he did screams out for justice.

****

****

Can you trust him? You spared his life at Novobirisk, and he did all that could be done for Princess Asseylum. Will he still spare her life if she wakes, considering his debt of vengeance paid?

****

****

**I should kill Saazbaum, but I can’t. I will inform him about the ‘particle storm’ of bullets I released to eliminate Kaizuka Inaho, which I might otherwise have used to murder my second father ‒ turn to chpt 2, para 2**

**I will never trust Saaazbaum again. I say nothing about the ‘particle storm’ ‒ turn to chpt 3, para 1**

**2. ******

“An interesting notion,” Saazbaum’s lip twitches, before he turns away, “But my Dioscuria is more than capable of destroying any Terran Kataphract.”

“Remember this pilot is Orange‒Kaizuka Inaho, Milord. He has defeated you before.”

Saaabaum looks back at you. After a second, he smiles his cheerless smile.

“Then let us see if your ‘particle storm’ comes in useful, Slaine.”

“If I kill Kaizuka Inaho, Milord, I want you to promise me something.”

“Really?” Now Saazbaum does look amused, “You are my son, and all I own is yours! What else could you possibly ask of me?”

**“That you'll promise to spare Asseylum’s life, whatever happens” ‒ turn to chpt 2, para 3**

**“An apology.” ‒ turn to chpt 2, para 4 ******

**3. ******

“Why, I intended to do so anyway.” He doesn’t hesitate a moment, “You spared my life at Novosibirisk, after all.”

After that, you head into battle together. Your plan turns out to be necessary for accomplishing Kaizuka Inaho’s end, and it does. Saazbaum backs your proposed raid to destroy Trident base, and the U.E. are finished in space. Over the next months, Count Saazbaum and Viscount Troyard lead half the Orbital Knights in a sweeping campaign across earth. Free Terra is confined to remote pockets in Siberia and Central Asia, and Saazbaum the Conqueror’s prestige rises a way above the Emperor’s.

You aren’t surprised when he arranges your marriage to Princess Lemrina, in the guise of her sister. You will be the future Imperial couple; he will be the power behind the throne. It feels like a chew toy thrown to a loyal dog. Your loyalty and fighting skill are all Count Saazbaum has respected, since the day he adopted you as his heir. Only Harklight respects you now, but he doesn’t understand.

You never visit Princess Asseylum’s room anymore. Can’t escape the knowledge that you betrayed her. You were weak. Always too weak to protect her yourself.

Even when she wakes, at last, your joy at the sound of her voice is poisoned. A week passes before you can bear to see her again. On that day, she snatches your gun from its holster and turns it on you.

“Princess?”

“You killed Inaho, Slaine. You were my friend. You killed him. How could you...?” Her lip trembles. You know her strength; an ordinary girl would be screaming.

“You remembered Orange. And Saazbaum told you about him. He got his revenge.”

“Count Saazbaum said you saved him. He shot me. You killed Inaho, you’re fighting this pointless war with earth…why, Slaine, why?”

“Do you want peace? Or revenge?” While she’s uncertain, you take the pistol from her hand. “I am at war with earth to end war, and its cycle of hatred. To make a single kingdom of peace and justice for all. For you, Princess Asseylum.”

“I never wanted a peace like that!”

“Perhaps that’s why I want to give it to you anyway.” You turn and leave, locking the Princess in her room.

Princess Lemrina finds you slumped in her viewing deck. She asks if you’re going to kill Saazbaum.

“He’d be ready for me. Maybe one day. When I’m certain not to fail...”

Lemrina tilts her head proudly. Smiles, with a hint of sadness. “You only have me left now, Viscount Slaine Troyard. It’s okay. I’ve never had anyone but you.”

She’s never had you. She can’t give you purpose like Saazbaum, or self-worth like her sister. Like the moon that steals her pale fire, Lemrina’s lonely, broken soul can only take. But you can take from her as well, and fill the icy void within you.

After the first year, you’ve taken all your bitterness out on each other. The royal spirit driving her delicate body held the strongest anger, as it turned out. But you both learn the joy of giving. You begin to trust and rely; to make a home together. Emperor and Empress, your home is your high castle.

You never do get round to killing your father. Couldn’t risk it, now you have a family of your own. With Harklight, you gain all you ever dreamed of for the commoners of Vers. You make sure Princess Asseylum has every comfort in her prison. For the ruler of a interplanetary empire‒executing a dozen Terran rebels every morning and watching the stars with your beloved wife and daughter each evening‒you don’t think you’re all that bad.

END

**4. ******

“Apologise? _Me?_

“For Princess Asseylum.”

“That was revenge for Orlane. I did nothing wrong.”

“You wronged me, Count Saazbaum. I saved your life. If you cannot apologise for Princess Asseylum…I cannot accept you as my father.”

Behind, you hear Harklight gasp‒you can’t believe what you've said. The home you'd dreamt of, chanced on a word! moments before you’re ready to beg for forgiveness, he smiles.

“You are quite an anomaly, Slaine Troyard. I never make promises I cannot keep…but I will see what I can do.” You smile like a Newfoundland puppy.

When the Princess finally wakes, she listens with heartfelt resignation to your confession. Her imposter has been urging on the war with earth; is engaged to you in her name. She has no wish to reclaim what has been twisted from her identity. Professes no other wish than to be left alone. You tell her that everything was for a world without war. To keep her safe, you swore to do anything. She sadly, graciously, forgives you. It hurts more than anything you’ve known.

“I don’t believe…she’ll ever accept what I'm doing for her.” You tell your father, staring from a window at the myriad stars, “I don’t think It’ll ever stop hurting…but that’s how I’ll know, I never betrayed her.”

“I’m proud of you, my son,” He tells you, quietly, “And…I’m sorry.”

You feel like nothing in the universe could ever hurt you again.

That evening, Eddelritto tells you that Princess Asseylum wishes to look on earth for the last time.

"Father's orders were that the Princess should not leave the medical wing‒"

"Her highness said, it would surely all be well, if you escorted her, Milord Slaine."

**Escort the Princess to Lemrina's viewing deck. ‒ Go to chpt 2 para 5 ******

**Tell her, sorry, but no. ‒ Go to chpt 2 para 6**

**5. ******

Perhaps it was too sad for you that the Princess should spend her remaining years, a beautiful caged bird. Perhaps you wanted her to escape. She must have picked up whatever she put in your drink in the medical wing. When Harklight shakes you awake, alarms are sounding everywhere. Your access card for the hangers is gone.

Harklight sprints to the hangers beside you. When you hear Eddelritto scream, you know she’s dead.

Her body sprawled in the doorway of a shuttle. Saazbaum, your father, standing by with the gun in his hand.

“She would have escaped to Mars. Ruined everything we've worked for. I’m sorry, my son‒” Harklight shoots him dead, a moment before the Vers troops with Saazbaum gun him down.

You drop to your knees. Someone is still screaming. Even with nothing left in you‒nothing but a hollow shell.

END

**6. ******

There are sacrifices‒a great many of them. Still enough to make you a monster, by any standards. You even get deposed, once, barely surviving to learn from your mistakes and regain the crown. But together with your father, and your efficient First Minister Harklight, you finally build the enlightened dictatorship you dreamed of. Terrans are still poorer than Martians, but no longer oppressed. By the time of your death, everyone in the solar system can activate Aldnoah, and man is finally making ready to travel beyond it.

Your father was dead long before that, of course. He grew more and more brooding throughout his retirement; you've no doubt the repentance he gave you was sincere by the end. It does comfort you that his grandson and granddaughters never failed to put a smile on his face.

But scarcely anything makes Empress Lemrina smile. She knows why you could never quite give up visiting her sister, in her flower-garden prison. The misery you've given them both is one more hateful sin you can only pray (but not hope) will find forgiveness.

END

****


	3. Lemrina chapter

**1**

You are Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, and you no longer believe in miracles. Your rank and your life mean nothing. Only one single miracle could bring meaning back to the life she saved, and it will not come. There is no justice (She was innocent, pure as a dove). No hope (Since you were twelve, she was all your hope of peace). There are no miracles but what the power you hold can win.

"What do you intend to do now, Slaine?" Princess Lemrina asks you. In the darkened viewing deck, her face glows with starlight.

"I have some ideas," You lie.

"Your defeat of Marycian was wonderful. How did it feel to crush one of the Knights that oppressed you?"

So unlike her sister. Frustration and loneliness taint her to the soul. She knows what it is to be used and ignored. But a strength you can never ignore hides in her frail body. The dream that a gentle knight will sweep her up and away, to a true Princess’s birthright.

So unlike her sister, whose place she stole for herself. So like the creature you’ve become, but you can’t hate her. Hope lives in her silvery smile, while all your hope lies dead in her sister’s breast. You cannot help but pity her.

"Revenge has never given me joy, Princess. That duel was merely justice on Marycian's arrogance, and the means to an end."

"To what end, Slaine?" You are silent. Her gaze on you is self-possessed and intense, but all her attention hangs on your lips. "What is it you wish to do now?"

**"Marry. With Princess Asseylum" – Go to Chpt 3, para 2**

**"Bring justice to Mars" – Go to Chpt 3, para 3**

**"Bring peace to Earth" – Go to Chpt 3, para 4**

**"What would you have me do, Princess?" – Go to Chpt 3, para 5 ******

**2**

"That makes sense. As…my sister's….fiancée, you could easily unite the 37 Clans against earth. You could conquer the whole planet, Slaine."

"Yes, Princess, and make you its queen. I trust that would be an adequate repayment? "

"Slaine, I….of course. I'll be at your side, whatever I must do. Please excuse me."

You catch a glint of tears as she wheels her chair away, but remain silent and still. You're not going to abuse Lemrina's feelings any more grievously, by pretending you might love her more than Asseylum.

**Go to Chpt 4, para 1**

**3**

"While Mars survives by Aldnoah, the power will always rest with Nobility," Lemrina declares, "Only Terran resources could change the situation. And just leaders, to ensure that all Vers’ people gain their share. "

"So I must unite the Orbital Knights, and complete the conquest of Earth. Then the real battle begins."

"Would it not be easier to fulfil that dream…if you were husband to a Princess?"

Lemrina looks entirely sincere. Unguarded and unshakable, she returns your gaze.

Can you do this? Even if Asseylum will never wake, can you look on the yearning in her sister's eyes, and use it?

" I'm sorry. My heart cannot give all your hand deserves. But the people of Vers, and their suffering, matters more…we will make their future together, Princess Lemrina. If you feel the same way…?

"Slaine, I….of course. I'll be at your side, whatever I must do. Please excuse me."

You catch a glint of tears as she wheels her chair away, but remain silent and still. You're not going to abuse Lemrina's feelings any more grievously, by pretending you might love her more than Asseylum.

**Go to Chpt 4, para 1**

**4**

"I…want to bring peace. It was Princess Asseylum's dream. A world without war. Without fear. But to make it…" You fall silent.

Complete assimilation of Earth, whatever the cost. With Princess Asseylum gone, the only path to her dream is complete betrayal. Since the day you killed your father for her sake, you've known. You can't escape the monster you've become.

You can't even ask Princess Lemrina to declare peace in Asseylum’s name. She'd say it would cause a civil war. Say you were using her all along. And would Asseylum forgive you? Since you spared the man who shot her, it’s always been too late. 

"Wouldn't it be easier to fulfil her dream…if you were husband to a Princess?"

Lemrina looks entirely sincere. Unguarded and unshakable, she returns your gaze.

You've known that lonely yearning in her eyes; the longing to find home in another's dream. Can you use those feelings, as a means to an end? And even if Asseylum will never wake, can you finally betray her dream? Your single light of hope–but where is hope? In peace through war, or an impossible miracle? 

**Yes – Go to Chpt 4, para 1**

**No – Go to Chpt 3, para 6**

**5**

A sharp breath in her throat, a faint blush–then Lemrina turns her head away.

"Really, Slaine. It's not manly of you to ask. A true Knight should lead the way for his lady, with the confidence to guard her life and heart."

She still looks away; her hands tighten in her lap. From royal pride, and from fear of an answer, she clearly cannot speak the words her heart would say. Pity and admiration drive you to one knee.

"Princess Lemrina Vers Envers. Could you do me the honour of conferring on me your hand in marriage? As Princess Asseylum...I will give you a kingdom on earth. The place of security and honour you have endured so much for."

"Yes, Slaine."

Her voice….you look up.

The Princess of your dreams is smiling on you. Princess Asseylum, golden like the sun– 

No. You can see the way Lemrina holds her head, moves her hands. Lemrina’s hungry joy in those sky-blue eyes. Joy so rare, the lies almost don’t matter.

If only Asseylum herself wasn’t alive, in that tank. To suffer and die.

You barely manage to place your kiss of betrayal on her hand, before you make some excuse and flee.

**Go to Chpt 4, para 1**

**6**

"No. I cannot. I'm sorry."

"Slaine…let me do this for you. I won't care if my sister has your heart, if I can only live at your side."

"Thank you, Princess. If those are your feelings, I cannot accept your hand and defile them."

"Don't sound so noble," Her voice is like a silk cushion stuffed with glass, "You let one thing keep you from ruling Vers. You could have conquered earth, gaining all of us everything we want…and you believe she gives you strength! Leave me."

-0-

"Counts Orga and Sebring, and Countess Rafia, have requested another meeting, Milord. My sources tell me that, in return for backing a general offensive on earth, they will request the lion's share of any conquests for their personal dominions."

"I'm sorry, Harklight," You murmur, leaning back at your desk in the stairwell.

”Not at all, Milord. After all your deeds, they ought to show the respect you deserve.”

"They certainly would, if had accepted Lemrina's proposal. Marry her in the guise of Princess Asseylum."

"Milord Slaine…hope is a most valuable thing. It has brought you through a great deal." Harklight's unmoving face lets slip a smile. After a moment, you smile too. "There are ways we might bargain more territory away from the Counts. Favours, information on rival Clans…if you would look over these papers, Milord?"

"Thank you, Harklight. Your advice always essential."

But you can’t focus on Harklight’s words, as he describes how an invasion of Earth might be justified. You cannot cease to think of Lemrina.

Just before, Harklight shared his worries with you about her mental state. Despairing, frustrated, collapsing in a corridor–she may hurt herself, if she goes unwatched. But the only man she would be comfortable allowing to watch her around the clock is Harklight. If only there were two of him.

**Order Harklight to keep watch over Lemrina – Go to Chpt 3, para 7**

**Prepare for the conference with Harklight first – Go to Chpt 3, para 8**

**Seek out Lemrina, and accept her marriage proposal – Go to Chpt 3, para 9**

**7**

Days later, Harklight reports to you; Princess Asseylum is waking up. You clung to hope until it died, and came so near to betraying your love and her dream when it did. But now, by a miracle, you are saved.

She is confused, at first, to hear that Count Saazbaum Troyard and Princess Asseylum have been urging on the war with Earth. But as you explain, the old strength and passion flows back to her eyes. Your half-hearted argument, that peace can only come with Earth’s total defeat, is crushed by her pure-hearted certainty. Only Eddelrittuo's insistence that your actions were all for Princess Asseylum's safety, you believe, persuades her to finally smile on you, and offer her precious forgiveness.

Lemrina won't forgive you. She listens to Asseylum with a bitter expression, then wheels her chair away without leaving you a word. The bad sister, sent to her room for the term of her life.

Princess Asseylum's declaration of peace goes down as well as you expected; Barohcruz, Rafia. Orga and Sebring all launch an attack on the moonbase, under the pretext of 'ensuring her Highness's safety and freedom'. Count Mazuurek, just arrived at the base for similar reasons, fights beside your Tharsis in the Herschel. After most of the Styglis have been crushed, and you are both being forced back, the black length of the UFE Deucalion surges into your view.

With his friends, Orange finishes the Ortgyr and Electris. When the Deucalion lands on the moonbase to resupply, Asseylum rushes into the hanger and launches herself into Inaho's arms.

-0-

The UE won't accept the peace until Mars absolves them of blame in the assassination of Princess Asseylum. Otherwise, the Orbital Knights could restart the war at any time on the same pretext. You are prepared to confess to the assassination yourself, and quietly disappear, when Harklight throws a file on your desk.

"Copies of these papers will be found in Castle Orga tomorrow, Milord. They link him to Princess Asseylum's assassination; as one of the traitors who assailed her at the moonbase, no one will defend him. If you'll pardon my saying so, he even looks the type. I have Empress Asseylum's consent in this already."

"Harklight…thank you. However, I must do something for her peace. The Saazbaum name is hateful to all Terrans; both father and son led the war against them. I'll go to the Empress and resign my peerage. But I will ask her to take you into her service, Harklight. You could do far more good for Vers at her side than you ever could at mine.”

"May I speak freely, Count Troyard?"

Harklight's face remains bland and still, but something is burning in his eyes.

"Of course."

"I helped you to kill Count Saazbaum, my liege-lord, and made peace with my own death for it. Because I truly believed that you cared for the people of Vers. Saazbaum claimed the like, but he was a pureblood Noble; no kingdom he made would have ever been equal or free. His deeds spoke for themselves."

"And my deeds, Harklight? How could I bring peace or justice to Vers, after all I've done? I must go to Empress Asseylum. Give up this cursed title. Then perhaps I can live on, in this peace…."

…without the pain of your misguided efforts to bring it. You realise you're clutching at your chest.

Harklight suddenly grabs your hand in his, and speaks quickly.

"Milord Slaine! Whatever you sacrifice to her, Empress Asseylum's forgiveness cannot change what is past. Not even with Aldnoah; only God can offer that kind of forgiveness. We can only accept our past acts, and look forward, for the sake of all the Versian people we promised to save. I know you care about their suffering! If you give up the power you have for selfish reasons, I will not forgive you. Sir."

You stare up at Harklight. Finally, you clasp his hand back, and smile for the first time in weeks.

"Thank you, Harklight. Let's get to work. We have more to do for Vers than ever before."

"Yes. Count Slaine Troyard."

END

**8**

Even after you'd stopped believing in miracles, Princess Asseylum's sudden passing hits you like a Landing Castle. When it comes out that Lemrina was in the medical chamber at precisely the time she died, Harklight has to wrestle your gun away and spend an hour convincing you that suicide would do no good.

You have Lemrina locked up in the bowels of the Moonbase for life. You're still striving with mechanical tirelessness to conquer earth, for poor Asseylum's peace, when Orange finally kills you. An unseen barrage of missiles blows the Tharsis to bits.

END

**9**

Lemrina isn't in her quarters. You rush about the corridors, until a mechanic tells you where he saw her going.

She's sitting in front of her sister's stasis tank, one finger above the power switch. When you step out of the shadows with your gun aimed at the back of her head.

"Get away from Princess Asseylum."

"You'll hit the tank if you miss. Or my body will fall on the keypad–"

"Get away! Do not hurt her!" You fight to rein your breathing in, "Why?"

"Why is she the one who doesn't have to hurt? Always floating up there, in such peace…don't you think she'd be happiest never to wake, Slaine? We stole her place, her peace–you couldn’t save her, Slaine, like you couldn’t save me! She'd have nothing. Even when she took everything! With her hair, those gorgeous legs, that ignorant kindness–she smothers me, I can’t live unless she’s dead!"

"Why? She never knew your suffering. You never knew hers. She's your sister!"

"Didn’t you shoot her Terran friend? Didn't you kill Saazbaum? Your own father?"

"Y-you knew?"

"Suspected. Know now."

"Princess Lemrina, I'm sorry. He was the first man to show you kindness–"

"Kindness? He merely used me as a means to an end." Lemrina shuts her eyes, "Like father, like son. You had reason to kill him. Don't I have mine? She took you away from me, the only hope I ever knew! I don't care if you kill me, Slaine, but she's holding you back from all you could be! How could I ever forgive her?"

You don’t know. You stare up at your golden Princess in her tank. At Lemrina's face in the glass, pale as your own. You recognise the fury of vengeance there. But you can scarcely believe the sorrow reflected in her eyes. Held there, like you and her, in chains of misery. 

You lower your gun. Walk carefully to Lemrina's side.

"No. I'm not the man you think, Princess. I had reasons, but I'm a monster, a traitor and a fool–I killed my father. I used your power, misled your heart. Asseylum is innocent. I'm the one who deserves to die."

You offer her the gun. She shrinks away, pushing her wheelchair back.

"Don't deceive me again! Do you think I’d believe you could forgive me this, or ever care for me again? You never cared for me!”

”I do, Princess. I always respected you–”

”NO! I’m just a tool! Born and hidden on a barren rock; that’s all I’ve ever been. No, not a tool. The crawling monster of envy, who tried to kill…sister!”

You reach out, wipe her tears away. She clings to your hand and moans, as if tears weren't enough for her grief.

You never imagined this. You killed your Father for harming Princess Asseylum, the light of your world. But you don't want to kill Lemrina Vers Envers. You want to give her comfort like no one ever gave it to you.

**"I'll have to confine you to your quarters for your safety, Princess. I promise to visit you every day – Go to Chpt 3, para 10**

**"If you want to deserve Princess Asseylum's forgiveness, give Vers the speeches you know she would give." – Go to Chpt 3, para 11**

**10**

"Slaine…thank you."

You keep your promise. Princess Lemrina is a fascinating and intelligent lady to talk with in any case. You show her slides of birds and flowers, which she mildly enjoys, and talk with her of Shakespeare, Tolkien and Conrad, who she immediately adores.

There are days when Lemrina can’t speak to at all, her guilt is so vicious. Then you merely sit with her, and hold her hand.

You even visit her on the day Princess Asseylum wakes from her coma. You can't believe you were ever faithless enough to think of conquering the earth for her. If you could spare Lemrina, if Asseylum is alive, then trust and mercy at least deserve a chance. Justice? For your shameful treatment of both Lemrina and Asseylum, you’ll take that on yourself.

To ensure Princess Asseylum's safety from UE assassins, you arrange for her to end the war with a speech as soon as humanly possible. Ready for the subsequent assault on the moonbase by aggrieved Orbital Knights, you sally out with both Princesses watching you from the command deck. Mazuurek and the Styglis squadron are at your side–and within a short time, the UE.

"You never run out of surprises, Gull."

"And you never change a bit, Orange." As the Duecalion starts disgorging Kataphracts, you slash through another dozen Ortygias. "Electris at six o' clock below you, Orange, look out–!"

"Don't worry." His trick with electric potentials has already worked; you grin ruefully as Count Sebring's Kataphract is destroyed by Orange. "You took care of the Princess."

"Hardly. Somehow."

"Well. Thanks. Now, on my mark–" You sweep through half the surviving Ortygias, as an Orange-guided barrage from the Deucalion blasts through the rest.

-0-

"You're leaving, then?"

A month has passed. You look back at Lemrina across the Moonbase shuttle hanger. Harklight waits beside you in silence.

"Lemrina. The peace conference on earth has been stalling. I must go and help the Princess, however I can. I promise to return to you, as soon as possible.

"I'll wait for you, Slaine. However long it is, until we're together once more." You bow to her, and begin to go, "Asseylum won't thank you for coming. The Terrans won't welcome Saazbaum's heir, and the Orbital Knights still hate you."

"I should have told you both earlier. I mean to resign my peerage." Harklight gasps. Lemrina glares at you levelly. "You both know that it came to me wrongfully. For peace, I–"

"–for Asseylum! You just can't live unless you've shown her how sorry you are. Maybe she'll even give you a smile!" Her lips twist, as the tears run over them, "I can't smile, Slaine. But I can forgive you. Everything you've done. Didn’t you forgive what I was going to do? Or doesn’t it mean a thing to you, if it’s me?"

You walk back, and kneel before her chair. Trembling, she dries her tears.

"Thank you, Lemrina. To atone for the wrongs I did you, I expected to spend my life being the home for your heart. But with your forgiveness–I will no longer doubt your sister's mercy, or your own–I believe I am free. Princess Lemrina Vers Envers. Could you give me the honour of your hand in marriage?"

"Yes!"

You both softly hit the floor, as Lemrina throws herself out of her chair on top of you. The soft light in her eyes fills up the heart you've given to her forever. The home where you both can live.

"My Lord…?" Harklight presently ventures, "Should I cancel that shuttle?"

"No. We'll go to the conference together." You lift your fiancée up, smiling, "Lemrina. If you can bear to be presented merely as Countess Troyard, you'll have a public place in Versian society at last. Not as a Princess, but–"

"–I'll be your Princess," She grins into your chest, "That's enough for me."

"And afterwards, I think we all deserve a holiday."

"My lord!"

"You haven't seen earth either, have you, Harklight?" You put your arm round Lemrina's slim shoulders and smile like a kid, "Let's go camping in the forest, and watch gulls over the sea together."

END

**11**

"…thus, as Empress of Holy Vers, I proclaim once again, that the war between Terra and Vers has ended! I will not let this peace fail; too many lives have already been lost. So many brave friends have given so much, to end the miserable strife that divided us all.

"The day I came back to my right mind, and ended the war, Count Troyard stood beside me alone. When traitors and warmongers sought to assail their sovereign, on this Moonbase, he was first in my defence. I thank every brave soldier of Earth who fought for peace. Your forgiveness humbles us. Thank you, Count Mazeruuk. And thank you, Slaine Troyard. A Terran by birth–but in soul, the most loyal and gallant defender of Vers and her Queen."

Empress Asseylum turns to you; her smile explodes in your heart. You want a sixty five piece orchestra, you want to fall down on both knees and sing like a child, and hold her….you bow low enough that no one can see your smile.

"That was spectacular, your majesty." Count Mazuurek offers, after the broadcast, "Almost all the Knights have pledged their loyalty to you. The one thing that would completely settle their minds is the succession question…Count Klancain seems to be the favoured candidate?"

"…put it about that I might be inclined towards him," Asseylum is suddenly unwilling to meet you eye, "But I require more time to consider questions of marriage and love. Would you take tea with me this evening, Slaine?"

You feel like you're in a dream. After a wonderful evening with the Empress, discussing your many ideas for the future of Vers, you finally head to Princess Lemrina's quarters. She's watching the stars from her wheelchair. Since her sister's recovery, you've hardly seen her doing anything else.

"The broadcast went perfectly, Princess Lemrina. All the Knights will support your sister, earth will have peace and Vers will change. And all because of you."

"Oh yes," She doesn't turn her head, "I made all those speeches for peace, before Princess Asseylum woke up and made herself Empress. And now I'm just me. The invisible indiscretion who almost killed her. You told me I'd feel forgiven if I ended the war, Slaine."

"Don't worry. You've made up for that–"

"I almost killed my sister. I'm still a prisoner on the moon for life. The bad Princess in the highest, most barren tower in history. I don't feel it, Slaine. But don't worry. So long as you're happy, I can bear it."

And in all your many glorious years to come, at Princess Asseylum's side, Lemrina's face is the cloud on your joy that never leaves.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's debatable whether Slaine's 'assimilation or annihilation' plan was always the only option in his mind, or whether he hoped the Princess would wake up and make peace, up until the events of 'The Rose and the Ring'. 'Asseylum's' engagement to Saazbaum's heir, and declaration that she would carve out a kingdom on earth, made even Inaho state that it would be impossible for her to make peace after that.
> 
> Would Lemrina have really killed her sister? Debatable, but very possible.


	4. Asseylum Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extent of Asseylum's amnesia is ambiguous. I'd like to think she initially forgot her childhood memories, for reasons that will become apparent. In every timeline, Inaho nobbles Orga, Rafia and Sebring. Being an Orbital Knight is suffering.

**1**

You are Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Fiancee to the Princess Royal of the Vers Empire. Leader of the renewed Earth invasion.

"I saw her eyes open, Milord! The doctors say her Highness could wake any day now! I'm…so excited! Milord Slaine, you waited so long…"

Fortune's fool.

For five years of darkness, she was your only light. Useless Terran scum! Helpless worm of a whipping boy! Worthless knight, who let his Princess fall, in his sight! Only her gracious eyes could see a Slaine worthy of life. For two years you clung to your last, lifeless hope, and then you let go.

You stole her hand and voice, to end the war. Seized the power that might've made you more than a child in her eyes, and fell. Any day now, those eyes will open once more, on her childhood friend. The lying, blood-soaked traitor will look on the light he abused and lost.

Any day now, she will _live_. Her gentle hands will move, her heart will care…joy still surges within you at the thought. Joy, in the jaws of despair. You barely know what you're feeling anymore, except that it hurts. 

"Milord Slaine?" Eddelrittuo breaks in on your thoughts, "Shouldn't we tell Princess Lemrina about her sister…?"

She will immediately see the choice you face. Confine Princess Asseylum for life. Or throw Lemrina aside, after taking all she had to give. Gamble Princess Asseylum's future, or deceive the Princess with no one in the world to trust but you?

You'll have to tell her, eventually. But with the new invasion beginning any day, must it be now?

**Tell Lemrina about her sister's awakening – Go to Chpt 4, para 3**

**Conceal the truth from her – Go to Chpt 4, para 2**

**2**

The Princess wakes. Her eyes are bright with pain, but pure and clear as the day you met. She wipes your tears. Your name rolls across her tongue, again, again, again! Her smile is faint, but it never fades–the happiness you gave her! Your life's final thread of worth!

"….I'm so glad you're safe, Princess, I was so worried, oh, my Princess…!"

"Slaine…am I a Princess?" You stare in shock, then nod, "Oh. As a Princess, what must I do?"

Amnesia. She doesn't even know there _might_ be a war, or retain your childhood. The time when she kissed your scraped knee better; when you explored her parent's rooms, and she tried to wear her mother's dresses...all gone.

But she still smiled, when she saw you! Something in your face, not yet caked in blood or dead with lies, made her smile with a child's innocence. She smiled as if she might understand...everything you did was for her life and peace…

As if. You stole her voice, twisted her will. Tore her hand from her, like a ravenous wolf. You never, ever touched her virgin body, but you stripped her helplessness of practically everything else you could steal. Ruined her hopes of making any peace, forever.

You can never again dream of so much as being her friend. You can only protect her. Provide her with the finest Terran foods, elegant clothes and a garden of flowers. And a world without war. The dream that only a monster like you could ever bring.

For her peace, you will crush the selfish people of Terra. For her sake, you will be stronger than all of them, and never fail again.

-0-

You've been staring at papers on your desk for nearly an hours. Her bright face, her living gaze....you can barely think of anything else.

"The flower garden you ordered is ready, Milord." Harklight informs you, "There were a few blooms left without a place, however."

He presents you with a bouquet. Blue Roses. Born on Mars, he can't know their meaning. He can't possibly know…

"What…do you suggest I do with them, Harklight?"

"What do you truly wish to do, Milord?"

**I will give Asseylum the bouquet – Go to Chpt 4, para 6**

**I will leave her to her garden. Leave her in peace. – Go to Chpt 4, para 7**

**3**

**Make a note that you've told Lemrina about Princess Asseylum's recovery.**

"I…I suppose that's good."

Lemrina gazes on the bed where her sister lies. As you kneel beside her, your face brings the tiniest smile to her lips.

"How do suppose she'll feel when she wakes?" Lemrina murmurs, "As lost as we're both feeling now?"

"Princess Asseylum was never lost. Perhaps…she'll see we've gone too far for peace."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I'll need you to take her place again, until she does."

"So either she or I lose everything. And you keep all that I got for you, whatever happens!"

"Princess. To give you a world without war or injustice, I would give my life. For that future, we must all play our part."

"My part? I'm your fiancée, Slaine!" You're shocked by the hatred in her eyes, "I'm the one who promised to marry you! I gave you everything!"

"Then all I possess is yours, Princess. From the bottom of my heart, I respect you–"

"Respect? Then do you expect me to be your infatuated little tool, until I'm cast aside? Or break off our engagement and strip you of your title in my next broadcast?"

"You'd have no one left to protect you. It would be double suicide." You meet her unflinching glare.

"So what's your choice, Slaine?" Lemrina finally snaps, "Our kingdom on earth, or her ineffable 'peace'? Will you be bound to her, or choose me?

**"You, Princess Lemrina. That's the choice I made." – Go to Chpt 4, para 4**

**"Neither. Both you and the Princess exist beside the goals we share." – Go to Chpt 4, para 5**

**4**

"Prove it to me. Slaine..."

You stand up, lift her in your arms. Carry her out of her sister's chamber. Her lips rise towards your own, and no kiss she ever laid on you was so slow and deep….

After that, events fly on like an arrow. It flies without turning, and in the end, it falls. You do consider flouting Empress Asseylum's proclamation, with Lemrina beside you, and making war on Earth to the bitter end. But it would be too bitter, with Lemrina dead. You won't hurt her without reason. Even if you were a false Prince to your false Princess....every time you were with her, only her sister filled your mind.

An hour later, you're falling down, away from the Orange Sleipnir. In single combat, it broke your Tharsis apart. You hit the atmosphere, and you burn all the way down.

END

**5**

"Pardon?"

"My betrothal with Princess Asseylum was always false. I cannot give you my heart; I will not lie to you. And I cannot love Princess Asseylum, after all I've done to her. I can only protect you both, and work for the future of Vers. That's all I can live for now."

Lemrina turns her chair around. Pauses in the doorway.

"I won't break our engagement, or suchlike. I suppose I feel sorry for you both."

You failed Princess Asseylum, you failed Lemrina. With every betrayal, you feel more dead inside. And death would be your atonement, if only you could leave them a place of safety behind.

**– Go to Chpt 4, para 2**

**6**

You can't be with Princess Asseylum, and do what you must to keep her safe. A blood-stained vampire must live away from the light, alone. But even a monster might submit before Asseylum's beauty. And mightn't he offer his Princess the simple reverence of a subject? And glimpse such happiness as his homeworld's flowers might give her, that he could barely look on and never share?

The flower garden makes her grin, and it is beautiful. Her hair shines brighter than gold in hologram sunlight. The faint sadness in her eyes almost drives you to your knees. After all the pain she suffered, now she is smiling on another bank of orchids! Eddelrittuo wheels her chairs along the paths, chattering away, and you are still stood dumbstruck, blue rose bouquet in your hands.

**I don't deserve to breathe the air of this garden, or unlace her shoes. I'll give her the bouquet and leave – Go to Chpt 4, para 8**

**Take a single moment, to drink in Asseylum's beauty and happiness – Go to Chpt 4, para 9**

**7**

After that, events fly on like an arrow. It flies without turning, and eventually falls. Princess Asseylum leaves you. Lemrina, you send away for her safety. You fight your last battle and lose to Orange. Then he throws you into a secret prison, for the rest of your life, rather than grant the bullet that would give you release.

But you don't deserve that mercy. You lost sight of all good you ever knew; cast away two royal hearts like worthless trash. Where didn't you go wrong? How could you have made a different choice? You were a blind, idiot worm, pre-determined to be a villain! You cannot even pity yourself.

But she can.

She gives you the life and mercy you don't deserve. Princess Asseylum…she saves you again. It hurts so much that you can never, ever repay her, but you will never give up this hope. If her heavenly goodness can strike at the monster that seized your heart, then this is a world you can live and be good in.

Inaho tells you Lemrina is living under a flase name, learning to walk. The new Empress wrote to him, about you.

"Without her, I would've killed you. Maybe with some regret. I'm sorry. I wasn't entirely just."

"Orange…I planned to confine Princess Asseylum for life. At least, I got what I deserved for that."

END

**8**

"…Slaine?"

Asseylum turns, quite surprised, from the hologram of seabirds she was gazing on. Stiffly, you walk forward, bow, and offer the bouquet.

"They mean…a miracle, highness!" Eddelrittuo manages, before burying her face. Asseylum gently strokes her head. Ritto's a nice girl. She just doesn't understand that even love can't justify your crimes.

"They smell so lovely, Slaine. All your flowers are beautiful, but these are special flowers you've given me."

"All these flowers are yours, highness."

"Really? Then thank you for gifting me with your company." Her laughter is so delicate. Like the threads of hair in the sunlight, "I wanted very much to enjoy these splendid flowers and trees, and those lovely birds….with someone kind. I'm glad you came to be with me, Slaine."

"Princess! I..I..I can only serve you. To ensure your safety, I have many different tasks. But your happiness truly makes me glad to be alive!"

The Princess is staring at the image of gulls again. You see unease flicker in those sky-clear eyes. Then she turns to you and smiles.

"…I'm glad about that, Slaine. Could you please tell me about the other flowers here?"

**"Pardon me, Highness. Is something troubling you about those gulls?" – Go to Chpt 4, para 10**

**"Of course, Highness. Would you like to know the meaning of red roses?" – Go to Chpt 4, para 11**

**9**

"Kaizuka Inaho…"

They watched seabirds together, on earth. What else did they do? Things you've never dared to even imagine, but Orange would do them with her. That smooth, exploiting–!

But she cares for him; you can hear it in her voice. She's always cared, with such kindness and grace, for the people you have set out to destroy. You cannot be with her. Flowers would be nothing but hypocrisy. You can only protect her. By bringing the peace through war her innocent kindness could never obtain.

You throw the flowers aside, and flee back to your office.

**– Go to Chpt 4, para 7**

**10**

"No, I….remembered something. I saw birds, while I was on earth. Over the ocean, with a Terran boy who was kind like you. His name was Kaizuka Inaho. I was happy…Slaine, I just remembered why! You taught me about those birds, when we were children on Mars! You reassured me that Terrans and Martians could live in peace, one day. And you were right! I think terrible things happened on Earth, I can't remember…but I made so many true friends, because of you, Slaine. The truest, most faithful friend I could ever dream of!"

She reaches for your hand–you stagger back.

"Slaine?" Even her confusion is divine, "Whatever's the matter?"

The ground should open beneath you. The dark of space should fill the Castle up, hide you from the light of her joy. The joy you would grind to ash, among the bodies of her friends on Earth. The joy you longed above all to protect, since you were ten.

You knew. She'd never stop caring, never forgive you. You thought–if she were only safe, the future of her Kingdom assured–you could drown conscience in blood for her sake. But you forgot the one thing worth more than her life. Her heart that saved you and held you. All this time. She held your words and believed. While you lost faith, threw your heart's true dream away. You're lost and dead, but you stand and see and hear her and her love destroys you. How could you break her heart, that holds her life and all your own?

You can't fight her. Can't go on. 

**"Yes. I did believe that, Highness. Before I met Kaizuka Inaho." – Go to Chpt 4, para 12**

**"Highness…forgive me!" – Go to Chpt 4, para 13**

**11**

You end up spending the whole afternoon telling Princess Asseylum about the meanings of flower, and letting the subjugation of earth take care of itself. Her laughter is a pure stream, poured on your burning soul. Even the melancholy in her eyes is beautiful, when you mention incidents of your childhood she cannot remember.

"I'm sorry Highness. Please, don't let your memories trouble you. There is nothing in the past, present or future that will do you harm. I will protect you from everything."

She kisses you goodbye, on the cheek. She says you must be the sweetest boy in the world.

A few days later, Lemrina tells Asseylum everything. Her eyes next look on you with beautifully righteous outrage.

**– Go to Chpt 4, para 8**

**12**

"Inaho-San? No, Slaine, he did his best to end the war! He's brave, and good–"

"He almost killed me."

You tell the Princess everything that Orange and Cruhteo did to you. You tell her that Orange exploited her power, and put her danger, overriding all objections she gives. And you feed her all the reports of Terran atrocities in the past two years you can remember. Assassinated Counts, mutilated prisoners, massacres, rapes. You spare nothing that could make Asseylum hate the Terran people. That's the only way you can go on killing them.

"Slaine…you're a Terran."

"No longer, your Highness. I am a citizen of Vers."

"Then you've changed."

"Yes," Eddelrittuo whispers, "You have."

"And yourself, Highness?" You turn away, "You saved my life on Mars. But where were you, when I almost drowned off Tanigishima?"

You walk out, locking the doors behind you. You'll send some more anti-Terran information to them with their next meal. Not that it matters. You're finally strong enough to finish this war alone.

After that, events fly on like an arrow. It flies without turning, and eventually falls. You're falling away from the Orange Sleipnir. In single combat, it broke your Tharsis apart. You hit the atmosphere, and you burn all the way down.

END

**13**

She won't forgive you. Before she can speak, you've turned–

"SLAINE!" Eddelrittuo screams after you, "Don't run away, you stupid Terran! Tell the Princess how you feel!"

You shakily walk back to the Princess. Then you fall on your knees, cling to her wheelchair, and pour out everything.

You saved Saazbaum; he shot her. He made you his son; you killed him. You perpetuated a war you knew to be built on a lie, and stole her name to do it. Stole her voice, her will, her hand–the sacred hand that should have given her precious heart!

"…I wanted to keep you safe, Princess! I had to end the war forever, and root all injustice out of Vers, or someone would only seek your life again…"

"Slaine…why did you do all this? What happened to you, these five years?"

You can see how much courage it takes her to ask. So you tell her everything. All Saazbaum told you, all Cruhteo did to you. All that Harklight, Lemrina and millions of her subjects have suffered, with the sincerity of a vassal prepared to kill himself when his words are finished. She listens to every horror, with perfect royal composure. Always she was stronger than you–cravat soaked with tears, you cannot raise your head. Can barely stand, exhausted with weeping, wiping your face. Without hope or strength, you will still serve.

"Princess Asseylum. I am sorry for the wrong I've done to you. I can no longer protect you, but I promise to carry out your will of peace. Farewell, your Highness."

You bow and turn away–feel her fingers on your sleeve.

"Slaine…don't go. Tell me what you're going to do.

"Highness, don't worry about me–"

"You're suffering! You're the precious friend I love! Can't I do anything to help you?"

You look back, and her eyes hit you like the light of day. Everything evil burns to nothing. Everything that ever died inside you lives.

"Princess...thank you."

You leave the garden, grinning with joy. Not daring to look back at her face.

**Does Lemrina know that Princesss Asseylum has recovered?**

**If so – Go to Chpt 4, para 15**

**If not – Go to Chpt 4, para 14**

**14**

You meet Orange again a year later in Norway, walking your new dog along the coast. He's dressed like a walker, but walks like an officer. You can tell he hasn't come alone.

"You look well, Bat."

"I suppose you do, Orange. General Kaizuka, by now?"

"Major, actually. I'd say that Empress Asseylum is doing well, but you'd know as much I do from the news."

"If you've come to finish me–" Your dog growls at your side. Orange doesn't turn a hair.

"She took the risk of writing to me. She told me about your deal with Emperor Klancain, and asked me to check up on you sometime. Apart from the Deucalion crew, the UFE still think Count Saazbaum Troyard is dead."

"He is." You relax not at all, "Your eye…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You protected…our Princess."

Now you smile "The peace she made with Earth has done a better job of that."

"You don't say. How's Princess Lemrina, by the way?"

"Who? You must know where I'm living, Orange. I'm alone."

"True. You didn't want to abandon Lemrina and your old manservant on the Moon. Or expose them to the risk of living near you."

"I thought she would be happy to see forests and oceans. They have peace, together."

"And yourself? You didn't feel that confession to Princess Asseylum's assassination was punishment enough?"

"I know." You stare down at crashing waves beneath the cliffs. Long hair whips around your face. "The Empress saved me, but I'm still the one who used and deceived her sister. I know she'd forgive me, but I don't deserve her love."

"You didn't deserve her forgiveness." Inaho checks his watch, "Just take care of yourself, Bat. If the UE did track either of you down, she'd be confined in some lab, you'd be shot."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a reminder. You're a very fortunate man, Slaine Troyard. Make the most of your time, and forgiveness. And not just for your own sake. Sayonara."

You stare down at the sea for quite some time. Could Lemrina still need you? Could you learn to love her? What will the two of you choose?

END

**15**

The next day, you meet Lemrina in her viewing gallery, with Harklight and Eddelrittuo, and tell them what you've decided.

"As soon as I find someone trustworthy who can protect Princess Asseylum, I'm going to take the blame for her assassination. And for killing Saazbaum, and forcing Asseylum to do all that you did in her place, Princess Lemrina. You'll be in no danger."

"Slaine, I forbid you to–"

"I won't kill myself," You smile, like you're always smiling now, "I mean to fake my death, and hide myself on earth. You can both come with me, if you like."

"And Princess Asseylum? Do you think she can simply command the war to end?"

"I'd stake everything on it. I believe she will be the greatest Empress that Vers and its fathers could have dreamt of. She truly saved me, after all"

"Slaine…why do you care for the Princess so much? Just because she saved your life?"

"No, Princess Lemrina. I loved her, because I was human in her eyes. Not a worthless Terran dog. Not a monster. Not your knight–I'm truly sorry. Someone who might live, do good, be loved–in her eyes alone. Her compassion is the blue rose that bloomed in Martian desert. The miracle of forgiveness; our only hope for peace. To protect such a soul, I would…well, I made rather a mess of that. But I can restore all that I stole, and put right what I did, myself. Because of her, I may be able to change–"

"Yes, Slaine. You can change. But not alone."

Her voice–

You spin around. Eddelrittuo is covering her mouth. Harklight, still silent, can barely suppress a grin. The Princess is rising from her chair, running to you–Princess Asseylum. Holding like she will not let go.

"Oh, Slaine...you're so pure. This time, I'm going to protect you."

-0-

"I, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard cannot accept her Highness's offer of marriage. As she recovered from the attempt on her life, on the Moonbase, Her Highness and I…spent a great deal of time together. I believe she may have felt a false obligation to my father and I, for simply performing our duty. And I believe that this betrothal, the new Kingdom on Earth, and the war with Earth itself…are not truly the will of her heart. I implore her forgiveness."

"What Slaine has said is the truth. I release him from our betrothal, and forbid any censure against him. I give him my thanks for his selfless loyalty. And I must apologise to you, people of Vers. The true will of a Royal spirit, living only for our Kingdom's future good, will rule over my heart from this day forth."

Essentially letting the Princess take the blame for your lies, it's the stupidest thing you've done. You told her, it would seem as if she'd determined the fate of Vers, for the last two years, on the basis of a teenager passion for her rescuer.

"I suppose so," She said, "But that's essentially what I'm doing now. It's the only way to save you, Slaine, and it's my own will. It's what I have to do."

And she does it. She tells the solar system how she was swayed by well-intention Nobles. How the pain of her wounds led to the war's perpetuation. How she has visited the front and seen the pity of war distilled. The waste of life, the misuse of wondrous power. The pathetic insanity to which hatred for Earth has brought her Grandfather. She speaks of her sorrow for Earth's sufferings, her will for peace that will not change again. By the end of her speech, no one could doubt that this is no love-struck, teenager, but the new Empress of Vers.

You don't see how they could doubt it anyway. Count Barohcruz re-invades New Orleans. You duel and kill him, on the Empress's behalf. Then the UFE tries to retake the Western U.S., but you're there in the Tharsis to stop them.

"What a surprise to see you here, Bat." That frustratingly calm voice sounds from your radio.

"Is that a joke, Orange? You leaked your own battle plans to the Empress, of course I'm here! I disabled all your Kats without killing the pilots, as agreed. Can't we be friends now?"

"Our worlds will have peace, but I'd like one last round with you, Bat. You're my enemy who exploited the Princess, after all."

You fight your last battle with Orange. And if his sister hadn't stepped in at the last minute, you would have won. All in all, It's the longest, toughest path to peace that you and Asseylum could possibly have taken, and you can only dare to do it, because you love each other.

Afterwards, you gift the Tharsis to Klancain, in return for his support. Hint that he could stablish Asseylum's position by marrying her.

"Mazuurek sounded her out, but she seemed unwilling." He smiles confidently, "If she wants a few more unmarried years, I'll wait."

A Terran who already refused her hand, you know the Empress cannot chose you. You don't mind. You're at her side, working for peace with Earth and change for Vers. You couldn't wish for more.

It's five years before the Versian monarchy is nearly toppled by rebels, demanding social justice and freer trade with Earth. The future of Vers, the Empress explains to her Nobles, demands that she take a socially-mobile, Earth-linked husband adored by the common people.

You're married the next week, and dedicate the rest of your lives to making each other happy. You never stop marvelling at the joy you can give her. How bright the future of two worlds looks in her caring eyes. First Minister Harklight practically runs your Kingdom for you, and does it impeccably. Lemrina marries a Count, so does Baroness Eddelrittuo, and you eventually make up with General Kaizuka. The world is closer to perfect than you ever imagined.

There are still nights when you wake and cry out. Remembering Inaho's eye, Saazbaum's last words, Lemrina's loneliness. The past choices nothing can erase.

"Shh, darling. I'm here…" Asseylum holds you. Rests her cheek against your furrowed back, "The past can't hurt us. We have the power from God, together. Not Aldnoah, but love."

END

**Author's Note:**

> If Asseylum had talked to Slaine about birds at first, instead of pulling a gun on him, would he have repented? I think not (after he threw away the bouquet, it was too late), but that would have made his path to destruction harder. And I would like Asseylum more.
> 
> If Slaine had told Asseylum why he had changed (which he would normally never do, even if she asked), would she have stayed with him? I don't think she would've done anything differently, if she'd known about Slaine's scars, but she would have felt worse about doing it. That's why I'm especially annoyed at the A/Z staff for not including both these things.


End file.
